los sentimientos de tia y zatch
by Jasso
Summary: aki un tema de romance es el primero espero que le gusten
1. Chapter 1

el nuevo poder de nahomi  
los sentimientos de zatch y tia

un anime creado por _**Makotu Raiku**_

_personajes:megumi kiyomaru Sra. Takamine  
_

_personajes prinsipales: zatch tia y nahomi  
_

undia como cualquier otro zatch fue al parque  
y como siempre nahomi lo esperaba para hacerle sufrir

**Zatch**-Oh no es Nahomi-estaba muy asustado al ver a nahomi  
Nahomi-miren quien esta aki-su cara dava miedo xD  
Zatch-Nahomi por que me persiges siempre-tan asustado empeso a correr de ella

en otra parte tia y megumi se acercavan a la casa de kiyomaru

-Ding Dong-sonido de puerta  
kiyo va ala puerta (que ovio xD)  
Megumi y tia-Holaaaaa Kiyo  
**kiyo**-hola tia hola megumi-le da una calida bienvenida a tia y megumi  
pero megumi se sonrojo por que ella estava enamorado de el xD  
**Tia**-oye kiyo donde esta zatch-con su tierna sonrisa pregunto  
**Kiyo**-anda en el parque-preguntando-quieres estar serka de el-kiyo andava preguntando a tia  
y ella se sonroja  
**tia**-no-dijo sinrojada-solo quiero jugar con el-se ponia mas roja al pensar con el  
-ire al parque con zatch-se fue dajando solos a kiyo y megumi

de regreso en el parque

**Zatch**-Yaaaa! para porfavor-grito al estar cansado  
Nahomi-para que me paro-dijo con su cara malevola XD.

llega tia, zatch se pone de tras de ella.

**Tia**-hola zatch emm por que te pones de tras de mi-

nahomi se para al ver a tia frente a zatch

**Nahomi**-oh la novia de zatch vino a salvarlo-con su sonrisa rara y los dientes gigantes.  
zatch y tia se sonrojaron (Advertencia zatch tambien kiere a tia y tia a zatch)

**tia**-no solo vine a jugar con el-tia tan roja como el libro de zatch  
**Zatch**-ya dejanos solos-con una cara de cansancio dijo zatch

**Nahomi**-esta bien-tambien estaba cansada-vendre despues-  
**tia**-vamos a jugar-con su linda sonrisa y un giño l dijo a zatch  
**Zatch**-lo siento tia pero estoy muy cansado-solo muestra la cara de cansansio  
tia y zatch se fueron a sentar y platicar.  
estubienron platicando mucho  
**Tia**-por que le dijiste a ella que nos dejara le tienes miedo-pregunto  
**Zatch**-es que no quiero quee te lastimen-dijo zatch con una cara de (Yo te protejere)  
**Tia**-y por que no quieres que me lastimen-tan roja y somprendida ya que estaba disiendo sus sentimientos  
**Zatch**-me prometi que nadien te lastimarian a ti ni a mis amigos-muy serio

ya enpeso a hacer frio, zatch abraso a tia para que no tenga frio.  
tia se puso rojisima cuando zatch la abraso

**Tia**-ooye... Zatch...-disiendo en pausas  
**Zatch**-dime Tia-aun abrasandola  
**Tia**-yo... te... A-en un intento de desirle sus sentimientos la interumpen  
**¿?**-Hola Zatch-dijo una vos infantil pero tierna  
**Zatch**-Hola Susy-dijo el xd-por que tanta prisa-  
**Suzy**-tengo que ir a mi casa, adios zatch saluda a kiyo de mi parte-se despidio  
**Tia**-bavonos-tan triste casi llorando(no la dejaron desir sus sentimientos)  
**Zatch**-esta bien-zatch se kito la ropa para que tia la use como abrigo(que caballeroso xD)  
**Tia**-por que me das tu ropa te vas a enfermar-dijo preocupada  
**Zatch**no quiero que tengas frio-sin preocuparse de el mismo

ya llegando muy tarde a la casa de takamine y que megumi estaba en la cama de kiyo y kiyo en su escritorio

**Tia**-Gracias zatch-le entrega su ropa a zatch-sin esto me ubiera murido de frio-  
Zatch-de nada tia-

Ya es hora de dormir y zatch llebo a tia a la otra abitacion pero tia quiso que se dormiera con ella

en otro lado durante la platica de zatch y tia.  
un mamodo aparese al frente de nahomi haciendole una trato (ese mamodo no se quien es asi que lo pongo como anonimato)  
**¿?**-olle niña quieres ser mui fuerte-pregunto  
**Nahomi**-para que quiero ser fuerte-con su misma cara de siempre  
**¿?**-veo que por haora no-dijo el xd(parase el diablo de gosh rider)

nahomi dejo aa ese extraño mamodo

fin del 1º capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

-capitulo 2-

en la mañana siguiente tia se desperto y al ver que zatch estaba temblando tia lo abraso  
asiendo que zatch dejara de temblar y ponga una sonrisa.  
zatch se desperto y al ver que tia lo abrasaba tomo su mano haciendo que tia se voltiara y haciendos la dormida.  
se levanto zatch para ver a kiyo.  
zatch al ver a kiyo con una sonrisa feliz con la cara voltiada a megumi, zatch lo lo levanto

Zatch-despierta kiyo-lo desperto pero muy diferente  
Kiyo-que pasa zatch-se somprendio al ver que no lo levanto como sienpre

megumi se levanto tan descansada como si ubiera dormido en una nube

Megumi-Buenos dias-tan linda que hiso que kiyo se sonrojara

tia se lavanto y se dirijio a la abitacion de kiyo

Tia-buenos dias-  
kiyo y megumi-buenos dias tia-al mismo tiempo junto con un sonrojo entre ellos

Zatch-buenos... dias tia-en pausas ya que el abia soñado con ella

la les aviso que ya esta el desayuno.  
despues del desayuno

Tia-vamos al parque zatch-dijo con una tierna sonrisa que hiso que zatch se sonrojara  
Zatch-esta bien tia-tan rojo-pero puede estaa nahomi ai-tambien asustado xd  
Tia-no te preocupes vamos a otro parque-muy feliz lo dijo

llegando a un parque que no avian visto con un hermoso jardin de flores hermosas

Tia-que flores tan lindas-con una cara que ponen las chicas al ver algo bonito  
Zatch-ni...-zatch enpeso a pensar con vos alta  
Tia-Ah?-sin interumpirlo para que lo diga  
Zatch-ni... siquiera... la flor... se... compara... con... tu... bellesa-sin darse cuenta lo dijo  
haciendo que tia se pusiera roja, tia abraso a zatch acercandose a la cara de zatch para darle un beso  
zatch haciendo lo mismo.  
pero nahomi los vio y se fue derecho hacia ellos, zatch avienta a tia haciendo que se enojara y el se puso un paso atras

Tia-Por que me avientas zatch-con una cara muy furiosa, pero al darse cuenta de tal acto tia se arepintio  
Zatch-lo siento tia-muy triste zatch al evitar ese momento. zatch tomo la mano de tia y se fuero a la casa  
dejando sola a nahomi, nahomi se fue a buscar al mamodo que le abia dado ese trato

Nahomi-Donde estas-grito nahomi con fuersa-voy a ateptar el trato-  
¿?-esta bien-sakando una hoja con letras mamodo billantes-firma con tu sangre-haciendole  
que nahomi se cortare el dedo para escribir su nombre lleno de sangre.  
de repente el misterioso mamodo se desaparecio en las sombras, nahomi empeso a billar  
haciendo que ella se desmallara.

despues de correr zatch y tia regresan para ver el jardin, tia al ver el jardin destruido por nahomi  
tia enpeso a llorar, zatch toma una flor intacta para darsela a tia

Zatch- ten tia-dijo zatch para evitar que llore mas tia  
tia-gracias zatch-linpiandose los ojos de sus lagrimas

tia y zatch se regresan a la casa de kiyomaru para descansar

En la casa

-hola zatch hola tia-dijo la mama de kiyo con su sonrisa de madre-venganse a comer-  
Zatch-no quiero comer-subiendose a la avitacion casi llorando y tia lo sigue para ver que tiene

en la abitacion

Zatch-"por que nahomi interunpio ese momento tan perfecto"-penso zatch llorando  
-como puedo desirle mis sentimientos a tia-  
en ese momento tia llega a la abitacion

Tia-que tienes zatch-pregunto muy preocupada-por que no comes-  
Zatch-por que nahomi destrullo el jardin-dijo zatch mintiendole a tia  
Tia-no te preocupes zatch quedo solo una-con su linda sonrisa que tranquilizo a zatch

Zatch abraso a tia

Zatch-yo te protejere con mi vida-llorando

ya los dos se fueron a comer.  
paso la noche y zatch desidio dormirse con tia, megumi tambien se quedo a dormir ai  
kiyo la dejo dormir en su cama y el en el sofa

-  
en la casa de nahomi

en la mañana siguiente nahomi se desperto con una cortada en el dedo pensando que fue un sueño.  
se levanto e intento levantar su cama, la levanto sin singun problema, se salio de su casa y volvio a intertarlo  
pero ahora su casa, igual mente lo consiguio. se fue con una roca e intento destruirla con un solo toque y otra ves pudo.  
nahomi se fue al parque a esperar a zatch y tia

Fin del capitulo 2


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 3

* * *

ya zatch y tia kiyo y megumi se levantaron y se fueron a desayunar (no se si sea almuerso o desayuno xD)  
Tia y Zatch terminaron y se fueron al parque dejando otra ves a kiyo y megumi,  
pero sin previo aviso se encontraron con nahomi

Zatch-oh no ai esta nahomi-dijo asustado al verla a lo lejos  
Tia-no te preocupes vamos por otro lado-pero cuando voltio a otro lado tambien la vieron a lo lejos  
Zatch-Como es posible que aiga dos nahomis-zatch estubo mas asustado que nunca, pero al notar el lado donde estaba  
no la vieron ai-ya no esta aka-  
Tia-pero como-ella ya se empesaba a asustar-mejor vamonos a la casa-pero al regresar se la toparon frente a ellos  
Zatch-no pude ser-muy asustado que se puso al frente de tia para protejerla.  
tia agarada de la mano de zatch de tras de el.  
pero zatch de repente sintio un golpe sin darse cuenta que los llevo al parque  
Nahomi-creo que me pase la mano-asi perdiendolos de vista.

al caer tia ensima de zatch en el parque tia se levanta para auxiliar a zatch

* * *

en la casa de kiyo

kiyo estaba platicando con megumiy de repente ve el libro de zatch billando pero perdiendo su color

* * *

de regreso en el parque

Tia-Zatch! levantate!-grito tia llorando al ver zatch lastimado.

Zatch se enpeso a levantar pero al ver que tia estaba llorando zatch no dudo en abrasarla

Zatch-no llores tia estoy bien-tratando de tranquilizar a tia (esta bien pero bien lastimado)

De repente nahomi los ve a lo lejos abrasados, de repente nahomi se fue contra ellos en un segundo. (estaba mas de 3 Km. dd ellos como pudo llegar en un segundo)

Nahomi-jijijiji ya los encontre-dijo ella con su cara demoniaca xD  
Zatch-que no se te ocurra lastimar a tia-se puso al frente de tia para protejerla  
Nahomi-esta bien no la lastimare pero a ti si-  
nahomi empeso a golpiar a zatch tan rapido y fuerte que ni siquiera lo dejaba mover

* * *

en la casa de kiyo

el libro de zatch enpeso a brillar otra ves pero sigue perdiendo su colos junto con unos conjuros empesando con los ultimos  
kiyo y megumi agararon sus libros y se dirijieron al parque por zatch

* * *

en el parque

Tia-Zatch!-grito tia desesperada  
Megumi-Seoshis- grito megumi para apareser una barrera en zatch en eso kiyo entra en la barrera para sakar a zatch  
megumi sostiene a tia t se van en la limosina de megumi.

al llegar a la casa kiyo lleba a zatch a la abitasion para acostar a zatch  
Kiyo-ven tia deja a zatch solo-muy preocupado  
Tia-NOOO!-grito tia con desesperacion-kiero estar con el-  
Kiyo-esta bien tia-lo asusto tia

Tia y zatch se quedaron solo y en unos momentos zatch se levanto

Zatch-oye tia-muy adorolido-estas bien-  
Tia-si zatch gracias a ti zatch-con una sonrisa entre lagrimas

Zatch se empeso a acercarse a tia

Zatch-Tia-empeso a desir en pausas-yo... te... a... amo-antes que lo interumpieran lo dijo  
Tia-yo tambien zatch-empeso a acercarse a zatch para darle el beso que se hivan a dar en el parque.

dspues zatch se recupero igual que su libro y conjuros, zatch y tia ya no quisieron volver a salir al parque.  
zatch y tia se bajaron tomados de la mano

Megumi-tia ya vamonos-megumi apurada por la sepcion de fotos que tenia pendiente  
Tia-no quiero irme-dijo muy asustada tia-puede estar ese monstro de nahomi-tan asustada que abraso a zatch  
Megumi-esta bien quedate con tu novio-dijo megumi con una risita

Zatch y tia se sonrojaron al escuchar tales palabras

Kiyo-adios megumi aki la cuidaremos bien-  
Megumi-gracias kiyo adios-

los dos se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla

Kiyo-me tengo que ir al colegio-se fue muy apurado dejando solos a tia y zatch  
Zatch-vamos tia a jugar ariba-zatch tomo de la mano a tia para subirse ariba

los dos estubieron jugando, despues de jugar

Tia-ash que susia estoy- con manchas en su cuerpo y susia la ropa (que estubieron jugando o.O)  
Zatch-por que no nos bañamos (una ducha xD) juntos-zatch dijo eso ya que el casi no se baña solo

tia se fue a darse una ducha mientras que zatch la esperaba

Zatch-mama-dijo zatch dirijiendose a la -por que siento un sentimiento mas especial por tia  
aun si ya le dije mis sentimientos-

en eso la le dijo mas o menos porque, la se fue de conpras con ponygon(el caballito creo)

tia sale de darse una ducha con una ropa que le abia comprado megumi

Tia-ya zatch entra tu-dijo tia  
zatch al ver a tia dijo  
Zatch-te ves como un angel-otra ves penso en vos alta (una descripcion de tia como vio zatch: cabello rosa suelto piel blanca como nieve  
y un vestido de angel osea muy bonito)

Fin del 3 capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

* * *

despues de que se saliera de darse una ducha tia  
zatch entro para el darsela pero cuando zatch entro no jugo en la ducha como siemprepor solo pensar en tia

Sra. Takamine-oye tia ayudame a hacerle la comida a zatch- sonriendo con una cara de mama (todos ya saven como)  
Tia-okey-dijo sonrojada como si estubiera viendo a su madre  
Sra. takamine-tia, zatch ya te dijo sus sentimientos-pregunto como si fuera la madre de tia  
Tia-si-dijo muy sonrojada

pasaron los dias asta que tia dejara su miedo a nahomi

Tia-Adios zatch gracias por cuidarme-dijo muy feliz  
Zatch-adios tia-zatch se despidio con un beso inosente en los labios  
hicieron lo mismo kiyo y megumi

al siguiente dia zatch se levanto y al ver que no estaba tia a su lado enpeso a llorar.  
Zatch se fue al parque para ver si nahomi no estuviera, al ver que no estaba paso y se fue a buscar otro parque  
asta que recordo el parque donde se encontro a ted

Zatch-aki puedo invitar a tia-muy feliz al ver que este parque no lo encontrara nahomi  
pero recordo que tienen que pasar por el parque donde dominava nahomi.  
se fue a buscar algun otro lugar para llegar asta ahi y si pudo encontrar otro lugar

el dia paso normal mente

al otro dia zatch le dijo a kiyo que invitara a tia y megumi (zatch solo quiere ver a tia)

despues de un rato tia y megumi llegaron y zatch fue volando hacia tia invitandola al parque

Zatch-tia quiere ir al parque con migo- dijo muy feliz y frente a tia  
Tia-esta... bien-dijo muy asustada por nahomi.  
al ver que se iban por otro lado tia se sintio muy aliviada  
Tia-por que quieres estar con migo-sonrojada  
Zatch-estoy enamorado de ti tia-sin pausas y muy sonrojado

al llegar al parque con una hermosa vista, zatch abraso a tia dandole un anillo con las letras marcadas (Te Amo Tia)  
tia-que lindo anillo-dijo muy feliz

* * *

en la casa de kiyo

kiyo ve el libro de zatch ya que estaba brillando haciendo que el nuevo conjuro se pudiera leer

* * *

En l parque de nahomi

nahomi se canso de esperar haciendo que viera a todos los lados asta que vio a tia y zatch a lo lejos

Nahomi-ya los vi con no los veia por aki-nahomi los vio con una mirada petrificante qque hiso que se paralizara tia  
nahomi se dirijio y en unos pocos segundos llegando  
tia grito al momento que vio a nahomi

Zatch se puso frente a tia.  
cuando nahomi intento golpiar a tia zatch la detenio con un golpe con todas sus fuersas haciendo que le sandrara la mano y volara nahomi  
Zatch-no te dare que lastimes a tia  
zatch tomo la mano de tia y se fueron a la casa de kiyo. al llegar a la casa tia tan asustada que casi se desmaña  
kiyo al ver la mano de zatch se preocupo  
kiyo-por que estas sangrando zatch-  
zatch se desmallo por el desangrado, tia se asusto mas que pudo al ver que zatch se desmalla  
tia tambien se desmallo por el susto kiyo y megumi levantaron a los niños y se lo llevaron a la cama  
tia junto a zatch

despues de un rato zatch se recupero pero al ver que tia estaba desmallada enpeso a llorar por que el penso que no la avia protejido.  
el tan triste abraso a tia

tia tambien se recupero y al ver a zatch llorando a zatch tia lo besa para que dejara de llorar

Tia-no llores zatch estoy bien-dijo tia feliz al ver que no le paso nada malo a zatch

zatch se levanto

Zatch-voy a deterner a nahomi de una ves-muy enojado

Zatch tomo el libro y fue por kiyo

Zatch-bamos a deterner a nahomi-

zatch y kiyo se fueron al parque

Tia-vamos megumi no quiero que ese monstro lastime a mi querido zatch-dijo tia preocupada  
Megumi-esta bien tia vamos-saliendo a segir a zatch y kiyo

cuando llegaron zatch y kiyo estaban peliando con nahomi

Tia-Zatch-muy preocupada  
zatch y kiyo muy lastimados asi que megumi lanzo "Saifogeo" para recuperar  
Zatch-gracias tia-algo recuperado  
Tia-donde esta nahomi  
Zatch-no lo se cuando llegaste ya no la vi-  
Tia-vamonos-

cuando estaban de regreso de repente nahomi aparecio frente a tia

Nahomi-por fin te encontre-  
Zatch-no lastimes a tia-  
Nahomi-estabien no la lastimare pero a ti si-  
nahomi y zatch empesaron a peliar kiyo lanso Rauzaruk para que zatch sea mas fuerte

despues de la pelea zatch estaba muy cansado y nahomi como si nada ubiera pasado

kiyo-Zatch el cuarto conjuro-  
zatch-si kiyo-  
Kiyo-Baoo Zakerugaaa!-grito kiyo para apareser el dragon gigante de la boca de zatch  
nahomi lo detubo sin problemas haciendo que se cansara mas zatch  
Nahomi-que dragon mas devil-dijo nahomi intacta  
Zatch-como puede ser posible-muy cansado  
Kiyo-Zatch el nuevo conjuro-grito kiyo-Bao Maseshield zakeruga-  
Zatch-no paso nada kiyo-  
Megumi-ese conjuro tambien lo tengo yo kiyo-  
Kiyo-ai que decir el conjuro megumi-

y otra ves kiyo dijo el conjuro nuevo junto con megumi

kiyo y megumi-Bao Maseshield zakeruga-

zatch invoca al poderoso dragon y tia lo reforja con una poderosa armadura  
haciendo que nahomi sea derrotada y perdiendo sus poderes

Zatch-por fin a terminado tia-  
Tia-si zatch-

paso el tiempo. zatch se comvertio en el rey mamodo y tia su reina ya que el anillo que le dio zatch hiso un matrimonio futuro entre  
tia y zatch

* * *

Eso es todo ya me canse de escribir y pensar  
aki ai un conjuro que no fue creado por el que hico la serie de zatch bell  
yo solo los junte haciendolo un nuevo conjuro

nuevo conjuro: "**Bao Maseshield zakeruga**" fucio de "**bao zakeruga**" y "**Maseshield**"

kiero hacer un nuevo tema de brago y sherry pero no se como es brago alfrente de sherry asi que me pueden ayudarr pliz :D


End file.
